conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:G.Cambo
__TOC__ Excuse me Excuse me, G. Cambo, but why do you copyright somany stuff and make it like your own? That's plagiarism. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe I'm "stealing" stuff. I am using it but everything which I do use I try to give it it's own page and put a link to it's source (such as it's own wiki page or official web site) to give credit where it's due. If I was trying to make it my own then I would probably rename everything and not show the logo's those companies have made but I am trying to display them where necessary. G.Cambo 08:26, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello G. Cambo, I just want to ask you to put a disclaimer in your pages to avoid Tharnton criticizing you of copyright violation. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree, also this is copyleft, so as long as you give credit it isn't plagiarism I believe. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) A disclaimer such as? have you got any examples? Ive done Cyanide and Happiness, Mortal Kombat, Motorstorm, NBA Street, Rumble Racing, Sandstorm, Top Gear and Xpert Eleven. Any other article Ive created which is a brand and isn't on that list is on my to do list. Anyway I was thinking of using a referencing style to give these brands credit. Like on popular wiki pages they have numbers in the text such as 32, 33 and so on and down the bottom next to that number is the source. You think that would be a better way to do this? G.Cambo 05:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) How about I make a template for you where all you would have to do is type at the top of the page and a disclaimer would automatically show up? Woogers 05:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmm ok that might be good, would appreciate it, just don't make it look too out of place or anything weird. G.Cambo 05:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright, if you do , itll show like this: also if you put a pipe then the name of the copyrighted thing, , like say , it'll show like this, with a link to it's wikipedia article: Tell me if that's good. Woogers 05:58, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol, the template isn't made to handle multiple paramaters. Let me fix that. Woogers 06:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Test run: Alright, for more than one: Woogers 06:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) hehe yeh, just trying it out first, would be cool to use it to put up the top and show what brand's' are mentioned on that page, but I like it so far. G.Cambo 06:22, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I think you should make a disclaimer than can be used by everyone and then a parameter with the user's username. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll do that when I get home, lol, but is it really necessary? Woogers 01:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Maybe other people are using copyrighted stuff as well. . ? Or the TV stuff in Everett with a disclaimer? It is necessary. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I already did it and edited everything. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:50, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Why did you blank about five Cambonnius pages? 77topaz 07:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC)